Game of Blood The Grace Chronicles Episode 3
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: Moriarty is ready to play his twisted game with Sherlock, John, and Grace and one of them might not make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Moriarty's POV

"It has begun, M." I placed the note on top of the cape.

"I could take it sir." My assistant asked her shaking hands reaching towards the box.

"No!" I said ripping it away from her. "You are too incompetent to even hold the box. Plus I must do this myself, to make a point." I threw on my cap as I tapped the box shut. "Can I trust you to go pick up the package!" I asked.

"P…Package?" She stuttered.

I sighed as I brought my hand back as if to hit her.

She flinched as she screamed, "NO!" I remember now, the girl, I know!" Her fear made me laugh.

"Good now go." I said still laughing

As she hurried out of the room, I quickly pulled out a gun and shot the wall next to her causing her to scream. I loved people's pain and fear. And I loved it more when I was the cause of it. It made me feel powerful. As I walked to the car, all I could think of was Grace. I hated how much in love with her I was. I wanted to kill her, but the thought of her dying made me sad. Suddenly my phone rang breaking my concentration. "What!" I snapped.

"They just left sir. Sherlock and the girl." The voice said.

I could feel the rage building up inside of me. I could almost picture Sherlock with his arms around Grace laughing and smiling. I wanted to shoot him, right in the head, sending his blood and brains all over Grace. And as she cried over him, I would grab her, dragging her back to my apartment, throw her on my bed, and take her right then and there.

"Sir," The voice interrupted again. "If you interrupt my thoughts again I will skin you."

"But sir, I just wanted to let you know that John is still in the apartment."

"Damn!" I exclaimed as I slammed the box into the trunk." Alright go help retrieve the package."

"Package?" He asked.

"My God, I am surrounded by imbeciles. The girl you idiot!"

"Oh yes sir, I will go get the pac…" I quickly hung up the phone as I sat in the car.

"Oh my Grace, you will be mine soon." I said to myself as I headed to 221B Baker Street. I pulled onto the street and parked. Slowly I closed my eyes, imagining how it would feel to feel Grace's skin under my hands.

"Moriarty," I could hear her calling out my name as my lips met hers.

Suddenly I got really tense, I was thinking too much of love. Suddenly the vision changed. It was Grace screaming and crying as I threw her into the corner.

"Moriarty! Stop!" She screamed as I laughed.

I opened my eyes looking over at the flat. I watched as John slowly walked out. "Yes!" I exclaimed. This was going to be fun. After I grabbed the box, I walked to the door. Knocking on it, I quickly pulled the cap over my face.

"Oh hello," Mrs. Hudson said opening the door. "Who's the package for?"

"A Miss Grace Watson."

"Oh yes, you can just head up the stairs, the door is probably open, knowing them."

"Thank you," I nodded sounding as meek as I could. But as soon as I turned away, a wicked smile appeared on my face. Slowly I made my way up the stairs; I set the box right in the middle of the room. I walked over to the couch picking up one of the blankets and held them up to my face. I breathing in Grace's scent holding the blanket as close to my body as if it were Grace I was holding. Btu the rage built up inside me and I ripped the blanket in half laughing as I did it. I looked over my shoulder to see my reflection in the mirror above the fireplace. I smiled as I walked over to the mirror slamming my fist into it sending shards flying.

I took off running, I ran down the stairs and all the way to my car. I got into it, slamming my foot on the gas as I quickly took off back to my flat. When I got inside, I found that the package had arrived. She was tied to the chair, a gag in her mouth. I made my way over to her, ripping the gag out. She began screaming at the top of her lungs but that quickly stopped as I slapped her.

"Now, now, there is no need to scream it's not like anyone can hear you." I said.

"Wh…wh... what do you want with me?" She whimpered and I smiled.

"Well you see my dear, this game that I have been playing has turned into a war and unfortunately, you are the first causality." I brought out my gun and shot her in the head, her blood splattered all over the walls.

"Sir," My assistant said coming in. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing," I said looking down at my hand. My hand was cut, my blood falling to the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Will you just take the girl?"

"Yes sir," He said as he snapped his fingers and two other men came and grabbed the body. "Why are we taking her to the Holmes' place?"

"Because I am ready to begin the game and I am ready to win my prize." I smiled.

* * *

Here is the first chapter! Tell me what you think! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's POV

"Someone came and delivered a package for you while you were gone." Mrs. Hudson said and my heart stopped. He had finally come to claim me.

"What!" I gasped as I ran up the stairs. I ran into the parlor to find the box just sitting there as if it were taunting me. Slowly I walked over to the box and opened it. I screamed when I saw what was inside. In the box was a red cape and a note that read, "It has begun M." I backed up tripped over my dress. As I hit the ground, I pulled my knees to my chest and I rocked back and forth. Sherlock came up the stairs, looked at me before he looked in the box. His face flushed as he ran over to me.

"Gracie, it's ok, I'm not going to let him touch you." He said grabbing my shoulders.

Suddenly I saw a glimmer of light and I turned to see that the mirror above the fireplace was shattered; its shards were spread out all over the floor. I ran to them pushing past Sherlock. Picking up one of the shards, I looked at my reflection before I held it above my wrist as if to cut it. "It's the only way," My thoughts told me.

"Grace stop!" Sherlock screamed knocking the shard out of my hand.

I reached to grab another one not realizing what I was doing but Sherlock grabbed my hands. I looked up at him and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I cried as I took off running. My lungs burned as I breathed in the outside air. I felt as though I couldn't get enough air so I ripped off the pearls sending them flying.

"Grace," I heard Moriarty call.

"No!" I screamed and suddenly I was surrounded but Moriartys. I could feel him pulling on the dress, his cold skin on mine as his laugh echoed. Closing my eyes, I placed my hands over my ears trying desperately to block the sound, but it just got worse. I took off running but everywhere I went I saw him, every person on the street was Moriarty.

"Grace!" I heard someone call, but this time instead of Moriarty's voice, I heard someone different. Turning around I saw Sherlock standing behind me.

"Sherlock," I gasped and suddenly the world went black.

I opened my eyes to find that I was back in the flat. There was something wet on my forehead, I reached up to find that it was a wet cloth. As I tried to sit up, I suddenly felt nauseous.

"Whoa, Grace take it easy." Sherlock said rushing towards me. "Lay back down." He hushed.

"What happened?" I asked

"You passed out." He said grabbing my hand.

Suddenly I remembered everything, the package, the note, the mirror, and Moriarty. "Oh god," I gasped as I ran to Sherlock's room I headed to the bathroom and I collapsed in front of the loo and began to be sick. Sherlock came in pulling my hair back and rubbed my back as he sat next to me. I sat back holding my hand over my mouth as I started crying.

"Shh," Sherlock soothed as he pulled me into his lap.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just so scared." I said burying my head in his chest.

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself?" He asked sadly.

"I'm sorry I just kept thinking that it was the only way to end this."

"That is never a solution you hear me, never!" He yelled.

"I know it's the quitters way out I'm sorry."

"Please don't ever scare me like that again." HE said kissing my forehead as he wrapped his arms around me. "Nothing is going to hurt you." He whispered.

"What the hell!" We heard someone yell.

"John," Sherlock and I said together.

"Sherlock! Grace!" John called panicked.

"Hold on John!" Sherlock called as he helped me up. We walked together his arm around me keeping me steady.

"What in the hell happened?" John asked as we walked into the room. "Grace are you ok?"

"Where were you?" Sherlock snapped as he sat me down on the couch.

"I went to go get a drink because I couldn't sleep." He replied his eyes still darting back and forth between Sherlock and me. "What happed?" He asked.

"It seems as though we had a little visitor." Sherlock said pointing to the box. I gripped Sherlock's hand tighter as John walked over to the box looking in.

"Oh my God," He gasped as he reached in pulling out the cape. It was the color of blood and it looked as if it were perfectly tailored to me.

"Keep an eye on little red for the wolf is hungry." Moriarty laughed and then a wolf howled. I looked around the room and I could see that I wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Sherlock," I whimpered and I could feel myself start to shake.

"Grace it's ok, he's not here." Sherlock said but I could hear the fear in his voice as well.

"Christ," John said reaching into the box again. "It's just a recorder." He said pulling it out.

"He's trying to scare us." Sherlock said.

"Well it's working." I said as I kicked off my shoes.

"Grace," Sherlock sighed.

"I can't breathe," I gasped reaching for the zipper on the dress but I couldn't get it.

"Grace calm down." Sherlock said as he unzipped the dress his fingers brushing against my skin. The dress fell to the floor and I stood there in my under slip. Sherlock draped his jacket over my shoulders as I picked the dress up setting it on the couch.

"What are we going to do?" I asked turning towards them.

"We are going to keep on living as if none of this happened." John said.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, "He is coming and there is no way we can stop him."

"Then we kill him." Sherlock said.

I looked at him stunned. He had never talked about killing Moriarty before. "No, you can't, it's too dangerous." I said.

"If it's the only choice we have to keep you safe Grace." John said.

"Not you too John," I gasped but they turned away talking to each other.

"John, Sherlock!" I yelled but they continued to make plans.

"What if one of us gets killed." I heard one of them say.

"No!" I screamed and they both turned to me. "Neither one of you are going to die for me, do you understand that? You two are not going to play knights going off to slay the big bad dragon you are staying here and staying safe."

"Grace," Sherlock sighed.

"No, you listen here, both of you. I would rather spend a hundred years with Moriarty doing things; I don't even want to think about, than have one of you get killed! Don't go after Moriarty, stay here and we can fight him together.

"Alright Grace." Sherlock sighed pulling me into his arms.

We all walked over to the couch sitting next to each other. I fell asleep with my head on Sherlock's shoulder and my hand grasping John's.

* * *

_ "Don't touch him!" I screamed as one of Moriarty's men punched Sherlock again. "Please let him go." I begged. _

_ "But my dear, he must be punished." Moriarty said as he ran his fingers across my bare stomach. I shivered as I stood there in nothing but a black sports bra and jeans. _

_ "Get your hands off of her." Sherlock spat, blood coming from his mouth. _

_ Moriarty looked angry as he pulled out his gun. _

_ "No!" I screamed and I grabbed him so his lips met mine. _

_ His wandered up and down my back as his tongue darted in and out of my mouth. He was smiling as we broke apart. He kissed me again before he whipped around and shot Sherlock in the chest. _

_ I started screaming as I ran to Sherlock but Moriarty grabbed me around the waist and threw me to the ground. He got on top of me and began kissing me. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I felt his hands move down to my jeans as he unbuttoned them. _

* * *

I woke with a start. I was lying with Sherlock my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Sherlock," I whispered kissing his neck.

"Mhh." He sighed smiling.

"Sherlock, wake up." I whispered and he grabbed me flipping me so he was on top.

"Good morning beautiful." He said kissing my nose.

"Oh, it looks like the lovebirds are up." John said walking into the room.

I tried to sit up but Sherlock was still on top of me.

"Will you two get off of each other and get some breakfast." John laughed.

Sherlock smiled as he helped me up.

"John are you ok?" I asked, he was acting strange.

"Oh, I'm fine." He smiled as he handed both Sherlock and me some tea.

On the table, I noticed that there were two movie tickets on the table.

"Who are the tickets for?" Sherlock asked, as he must have noticed them as well.

"For you two," John replied.

"What?" We both said.

"Well, I know I haven't been very supportive of you two, so I decided to give you two a date."

"John are you sure you are ok?" I asked feeling his forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine, now hurry up and eat your breakfast." He said as he pushed Sherlock and me into the kitchen.

After we finished eating, and I changed, John told us to go for a walk, but that we had to be back before three because that was when the movie started. Both of us knew that John was up to something, but we were grateful for the alone time so we went. We walked hand in hand down the streets. We laughed and talked and for once, I wasn't worried about anything. I wasn't worried that John would be mad, I wasn't worried about mother or Harriet and best of all I wasn't worried about Moriarty catching me. All I thought of was Sherlock and how in love with him I was.

"What are you thinking about?" Sherlock asked.

"Paris." I replied.

"What?" He smiled.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Paris and I've been thinking with this Moriarty stuff it might be good to get out of the country and we wouldn't have to go to Paris, we could go to Ireland or… "

He leaned over and kissed me, "We can go to Paris for Christmas, I promise." He kissed me again.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

Suddenly we walked past the London Eye. "Let's go." Sherlock smiled.

"No," I said turning away.

"Yes, come on." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No Sherlock, I am deathly afraid of heights."

"Well, I think it's time to face your fears." He laughed as he picked me up.

"NO!" I screamed laughing as he bought us a ticket.

"Come on Gracie, it will be fun, I promise." Sherlock said as we loaded into one of the pods.

Quickly I ran over grabbing open of the rails and shutting my eyes real tight.

"Grace you have to open your eyes." Sherlock said placing his hands on my shoulders.

Slowly I did as he said and found that we were already at the top. I could see the whole city. "It's beautiful." I gasped.

"I told you you would love it." He said kissing me.

I walked around the pod looking around the city. I turned to see Sherlock staring at me.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Do you ever think about our future, together I mean?" He asked.

His question took me by surprise. I grabbed onto the railing again, afraid of where this conversation was going. "Do you?" I asked.

"Sometimes I worry that everything is going to fall apart. I worry that I am going to say or do something that will hurt you. This whole showing emotions thing is kind of new to me. There is still a part of me that wants me to become the emotionless machine that I almost was. And I've hurt people before Grace, I've pushed them away. I almost pushed John away Grace, because I was scared. I tend to push people away when I'm scared because I don't want them to know my fear. And right now Grace, I am terrified, more than I have ever been in my entire life. I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid that Moriarty will come to take you and I won't be able to stop him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he took you. I'm so afraid of failing you." He said and I rushed to him pulling him into my arms as he buried his head in my neck.

"Don't you ever worry about pushing me away, because I won't let you." I whispered.

The pod door opened as we were back on the ground. Suddenly we were met by blind lights.

"Sherlock!" The reporters screamed.

Quickly Sherlock grabbed my hand as we made our way through the crowds, pushing past everyone and sprinting away. The mob followed us through street after street. We climbed onto rooftops, jumped fences, anything to try to get away from them but they stuck with us. Every time I turned around, they pulled out their cameras and snapped a picture of me. Eventually the mob dispersed. Only one person continued to chase us. Sherlock stopped and he turned around looking at the reporter. Now this particular reporter was very tiny. Sherlock stood a good six inches taller than this guy did so when he turned around the reporter literally came up to Sherlock's chin.

"Leave," Sherlock's low voice rumbled and the reporter did.

"Well, that was fun," I said trying to catch my breath.

"I can't wait to see tomorrow's headlines." Sherlock said breathing heavily.

"Well there will be no leaving the flat after this." I laughed causing Sherlock to laugh.

"Lets go, we wouldn't want to be late for John's date." Sherlock said and I laughed.

When we go back to the flat, I found a dress on the couch.

"What is this?" I asked holding it up. The dress was red and it went to about my knees. It had a sweat heard neckline and spaghetti straps.

"Do you like it?" I heard a voice say from behind me and I turned to see John. "I gave Mrs. Hudson some money and she bought it."

"It's gorgeous." I said, "But why do you I need it?"

"Well I haven't been completely truthful." John smiled.

"John, what are you up to?" I asked.

"The movie doesn't start til 9, so I got you a reservation at a nice restaurant."

"John, you didn't have to do that." I said.

"Go down to Mrs. Hudson's, she waiting she's going to help you get ready, the reservation starts at 5."

"That's still another 2 hours away, can I sit down for a moment." I said but as soon as I sat down, Mrs. Hudson came into the room and she grabbed me by the hand pulling me back on my feet.

"Come on deary; let's get you read for your date." Mrs. Hudson smiled pulling me out the door. "Get Sherlock ready John!" She called.

She quickly pulled me into the flat and told me to get dressed. I quickly squeezed my way into the dress, which was a bit tight. After I was changed, she quickly sat me down and started on my hair. I couldn't breathe the room was filled with so much hairspray as she curled my hair. Next, she started on my makeup. I probably sat in that chair for a good hour and a half not being able to move as Mrs. Hudson poked, pulled and powered.

"Finished." She finally said as she turned the chair so I was looking in the mirror. "You look beautiful."

My hair was in small curls and my lips were a light shade of red. "Thank you," I said hugging her.

"Go my dear, your prince awaits." She laughed as she handed me a pair of red pumps.

I slowly slipped them on as I headed up the stairs.

"I am not wearing it." I heard Sherlock whine.

"Sherlock just put it on." John replied.

"What is going on?" I asked coming into the room

Sherlock turned towards me and I could feel myself blush. "You look beautiful." He said as he gestured for me to come towards him. I did and he pulled me into his arms kissing me.

"Now, what are you whining about?" I smiled.

"Look what John wants me to wear." Sherlock said as he handed me a red bow tie.

"Oh, it's adorable." I said smiling. "Please put it on."

"No," He said.

"Please," I begged.

"Fine," He sighed.

Quickly I put on the tie straightening it out.

"Now, don't you look handsome." I said laying my hand on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Alright now go." John said.

"Thank you so much for this." I said hugging John.

"John smiled as he shoved us out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

John's POV

"No, you listen here, both of you. I would rather spend a hundred years with Moriarty doing things I don't even want to think about, than have one of you get killed!" Grace screamed. "Don't go after Moriarty stay here and we can fight him together."

"Alright Grace," Sherlock sighed pulling Grace into his arms.

I wanted to say something. To say that we weren't just going to sit around, but I knew that Grace wouldn't calm down until she believed that Sherlock and I were safe. But as we all sat on the couch, I made up my mind that I would do everything in my power to stop Moriarty. However as Grace grabbed my hand, before we all fell asleep; I knew that the only way to stop Moriarty was to kill him.

I woke up early staring on my plan to kill Moriarty. Knowing that I couldn't work on my plan with Sherlock and Grace around, I need a way to get them out of the house. Suddenly I got an idea, one that Sherlock and Grace couldn't pass up and that wouldn't make them suspicious. I would set them up a date. Even though I hated the idea, I knew it was the only one that would work.

Quickly I headed out, planning this date. I made reservations at a fancy restaurant and bought some movie tickets to a new romantic movie called "_Delicious_". However, the movie didn't start until nine and the reservation five so I needed some way to get Sherlock and Grace out before then. So as I made my way back to the flat and started on breakfast I tried to think. I had just finished breakfast when I heard Sherlock and Grace stir.

"Sherlock, wake up," I heard Grace whisper.

"Good morning beautiful," Sherlock sighed as I walked into the room, and I saw that Sherlock was on top of Grace and he kissed her nose.

"Oh it looks like the lovebirds are up." I said trying not to act as disgusted as I felt. "Will you two get off each other and get some breakfast." I fake laughed.

"John are you ok?' Grace asked as Sherlock helped her up.

"Oh I'm fine." I smiled handing Sherlock and Grace some tea.

"who are the tickets for?" Sherlock asked.

"For you two," I responded.

"What?" Both of them asked.

"Well, I know I haven't been very supportive of you two so I decided to give you a date. " I said hoping that they couldn't tell I was lying.

"John are you sure you are ok." Grace asked feeling my forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine, now hurry up and eat your breakfast." I said pushing Sherlock and Grace into the kitchen.

After they were finished eating I quickly started to clean up as Grace got dressed. That's when I thought of how to get Sherlock and Grace out of the flat. So when Grace came down, I told her and Sherlock to go for a nice long walk. It took some convincing but finally they agreed to it. I told them to be home by three because that was when the movie started, even though it was a lie. I figured that would give me enough time to find Moriarty and kill him without getting myself killed. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Grace's number.

"Hello Johnny Boy," Moriarty's voice rang through the phone. I could almost see his wicked smile on his face. "Did you get my present."

I stayed silent, because if I were to talk I would scream and curse at him.

"How is Grace, has she been talking about me." His slimy words made me want to be sick. "Are you going to say anything John, because I and quite a busy man…"

"I am going to kill you." I whispered not being able to hold it in any longer.

He started laughing, "Good luck!" Suddenly the phone went silent.

"John," I heard a voice say behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Turning around I saw Mrs. Hudson. "Where did Sherlock and Grace go?" She asked.

"Damn!" I thought I had forgotten about Mrs. Hudson. "They went on a walk." I said.

"Oh that's adorable." She squeaked.

I knew that Mrs. Hudson could ruin everything if she found out what I was up to so I quickly came up a plan.

"Would you be willing to do me a favor. I got Sherlock and Grace a reservation at this nice restaurant and some movie tickets and I would really like to get Grace a new dress but…" I started.

"Oh I would love to!" She shrieked and she took off before I even finish my sentence.

As I heard the door shut, I quickly gather up everything I might need. I grabbed my gun and I was off.

"Where ya headed?" The cabbie asked as I got in.

"The new Scotland Yard." I said.

It was a risk bringing in Lestrade and I knew it. But no matter how much I tried to avoid the face, there was no way I could do this alone. Sherlock couldn't be trusted because he wouldn't do anything to upset Grace. I hoped that Lestrade could be trusted to keep this secret. Quickly I rushed in looking for Lestrade.

"John," I heard him call. "What are you doing here?'

"I need your help." I said.

He gestured me into a room and I handed him my phone.

"I need you to track this phone." I said pulling up the number.

"John, this is Grace's number." Lestrade

"No, no it's not." I said trying to lie.

"Yes it is." He said reaching into the desk pulling out a piece of paper. Written on it was the number and it looked like it was written in Sherlock's handwriting.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Sherlock practically made me memorize the number. He brought it to me the first couple of weeks Grace was here. He comes almost every week and we try to trace it but is always off or the battery is out."

"Well can you try again?"

"John I know who has this phone. Why are you suddenly so keen on finding him?"

"He threatened Grace and I'm afraid he's going to come after her unless I stop him." I said and I could feel myself getting angry. "He is not going to hurt her!"

"Alright John, now take it easy. We will just call Sherlock down here and try to find…" He started.

"NO!" I yelled. "You can't tell Sherlock, or Grace, or anyone."

"Why?"

"Grace doesn't want Sherlock or me to go after Moriarty, she's afraid he's going to kill us."

"Well, she isn't wrong, John, we all know how dangerous Moriarty can be. How do you expect to beat him on your own."

"I don't know, but I have to try." I sighed, "Will you please help me?"

"Alright, fine." Lestrade sighed as he quickly typed away on his computer. "It's on."

Quickly I ran around the desk looking at the screen. On it was a small dot, which was blinking on the screen.

"Here," Lestrade said handing me a paper with the address on it. The phone was at a house on Holmes street.

"How poetic," I thought.

"Are you going after him?" Lestrade asked.

"Not til tonight Grace and Sherlock are to be back at the flat before three, I will probably just go check out the building."

"Alright well, John, you call me when you leave and I'll come with you with some of my men…"

"No, Greg, you can't, Moriarty will know. The plan only works if it's just me."

"And what is this plan?" He asked, "Because you can't just go breaking into Moriarty's house without a plan. For all you know this could be a trap."

"I have a plan." I said, "I'll just tell you when I figured one out." I said under my breath as I quickly left.

I knew that if I showed up to Moriarty's in a cab, he would suspect something, so I would have to go by foot.

As I stood outside, I closed my eyes trying to think like Sherlock in order to find a way to Moriarty's. However my mind was just blank, I didn't even know where to start.

"Come on John you have lived in London basically your whole life you should know how to get from one part of the city to the other." I thought. Slowly I just started walking. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was twelve. I still had a little over two hours to find Moriarty's house and get back to the flat before Sherlock and Grace got back. After hours of wandering the streets, asking anyone I could find for directions, I finally found the street. The house was six stories and all white. Each window was attached to a balcony. It seemed empty, as if no one had lived in it for years.

Quickly I thought back, retracing my steps in my head as to how I had got here and I realized how much more complicated I had made it than it actually was. I made my way back to the main road and got a cab.

"Shit!" I said looking at my watch it was already 2:30. "221B Baker Street!" I yelled at the cabbie, "And hurry!" I pulled out my mobile and called Mrs. Hudson telling her that Grace would be home soon and I asked if she would be willing to help her get ready. Of course, she agreed.

I didn't even wait for the cab to stop as it turned on the street Throwing my money at the cabbie I took off running. As I bolted in the door, I saw the dress hanging on the banister. Grabbing it, I quickly ran up the stairs and threw it on the couch. After sitting down just for a moment to catch my breath I hurried into the kitchen when I heard the door open.

"What is this?" I heard Grace say and I walked into the room to see Grace holding the dress.

"Do you like it?" I asked putting on that fake smile back on. "I gave Mrs. Hudson some money and she bought it."

"It's gorgeous," she said. "But why do I need it?"

"Well, I haven't been completely truthful." I said that stupid smile still on my face.

"John, what are you up to?" She asked.

"The movie doesn't start 'til nine, so I got you a reservation at a nice restaurant."

"John, you didn't have to do that." Grace said.

"Go down to Mrs. Hudson's, she's waiting; she is going to help you get ready. The reservation starts at 5."

"That's still another two hours away. Can I sit down for a moment?" Grace said sitting down. I was just about to get her up, when Mrs. Hudson came into the room and pulled Grace to her feet.

"Come on deary; let's get you ready for your date." Mrs. Hudson said as she dragged Grace out the door. "Get Sherlock ready John!" I heard her yell.

Being alone with Sherlock was a risk, and I knew it. He could always read me like an open book, however whenever he was with Grace, he was too preoccupied with her to worry about me. However now that Grace was away I knew that Sherlock would figure out what I was up to. I ran around the flat doing anything to keep myself busy.

"We need to get you a tie that matches Grace's dress. It was red right?" I yelled.

"Yes!" Sherlock yelled back.

Quickly I went into Sherlock's room looking through his closet.

"How do you not have any red colored ties?" I asked.

"I don't know?" He said coming into the room.

I pushed past him as I headed to my room. Somewhere I had a red tie. Shifting through my closet and my cabinets, I spend a good hour trying to find the stupid tie.

"John, I need to talk to you." Sherlock said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Not now, I need to find the tie for you." I said panicking.

"John, this is much more important than a tie. It's about Moriarty…" He started when suddenly I saw something red.

"Found it!" I said, but as I picked it up, I realized how pissed Sherlock would be to wear it.

"Give it to me." Sherlock sighed his hand outstretched.

"Sure," I said as I set the tie into his hand and rushed back to the parlor.

"John!" I heard Sherlock yell as he rushed down the stairs. "I am not wearing this." He held the red bow tie in front of my face.

"Sherlock," I sighed. "It's the only red tie we have."

"I am not wearing it." He whined.

"What is going on?" Grace said as she came into the room. She blushed as we both looked at her. I regretted letting Mrs. Hudson buy the dress. It was tight on Grace and it showed way to much skin.

"You look beautiful." Sherlock said as he gestured for Grace to come to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her as I looked away.

"Now, what are you whining about?" Grace smiled.

"Look what John wants me to wear." Sherlock said as he handed Grace the tie.

"Oh it's adorable, please put it on." She said.

"No." Sherlock said and I knew that there was no way in hell that Grace could convince Sherlock to wear that tie. Sherlock was far more stubborn than Grace.

"Please," Grace begged.

"Fine," Sherlock said and I was shocked. The cold, icy, machine that I had come to know melted right in front of me as he let Grace put on the tie.

"Now, don't you look handsome." Grace said.

As Sherlock wrapped his arms around Grace, I realized that all my worries about them were silly. I realized that they were like a puzzle. Each of their characteristics were like the pieces; when they were separate, they didn't make any sense but together they made a clear picture. Sherlock and Grace took care of each other and they were happy, there was no point in me trying to ruin that.

"Alright now go." I said.

Grace hugged me as she said, "Thank you so much for this."

I smiled truly for the first time all day as I pushed the two of them out of the door.

"That was a very nice thing you did for them." I heard Mrs. Hudson say.

"Yep." I said as I took the address out of my pocket and looked at it. "I'm going out."

"What, where?"

"I'll be back before they get back." I rushed out the door before she could ask any more questions.

It seemed as if, as I walked from street to street, that the world was closing in on me. My heart was beating out of my chest. "Don't be a coward, be like Sherlock." I thought as I turned onto the street and slowly reached for my gun. Suddenly my phone rang.

"What!" I snapped.

"John, where are you?" I heard Lestrade ask panicked.

"Oh, Greg, it's you. Don't worry I'm not going to Moriarty's," I lied.

"I need to talk to you it's really important…" He started.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a pub, it's super noisy, I'll talk to you later."

"John," He tried to say but I quickly hung up, shutting my phone off. Slowly I made my way to the house to find the front door wide open.

"it's a trap!" My mind screamed but I still kept walking forward. "John stop!" But it was too late. I was already in. The room became pitch black when the door suddenly shut behind me.

"John." I heard.

"Who's there!" I yelled.

"Johnny Boy!" The voice yelled again taunting me.

"Who's there!" I yelled again my voice a little less confident as the fear set in. Suddenly I felt something push me from behind. Quickly I whipped around and fired. There was brief second of light and I saw a large man running towards e. The last thing I remember was feeling something hard hit the back of my head.

I woke up to find myself to a chair with a massive headache.

"You are going to kill me John are you?" A voice said and suddenly a blinding light was pointed at me. "How's that working out for you?"

"What do you want?" I screamed.

"Well, seeing how you broke into my house, I think I'll ask the questions." Suddenly someone punched me. "How's Grace?" Moriarty said as he sat in the chair across from me.

I stayed silent not looking at him with that stupid smile on his face. Suddenly Moriarty turned to the man next to me and nodded. The man then proceeded to punch me in the stomach.

"Now, John, I know you are trying to be all heroic and trying to get out of Sherlock's shadow, but you see, I'm going to win. I always win. And my prize, your beautiful little sister. Oh what fun we are going to have, let's just say after I'm done with her, Grace isn't going to be a pure little virgin anymore."

"This isn't a game Moriarty, she's a person not some prize."

"She is my prize John and Sherlock can go to hell if he thinks she's he's."

"Sherlock isn't like that! He loves her and Grace loves him too!" I yelled.

"Well maybe Grace will love me too Johnny did you ever think of that!" Moriarty yelled.

"No one could love you!" I laughed and I got another punch to my jaw.

"Well than I guess that I will just have to make her." He said cracking his knuckles.

"You are never going to lay a hand on her because you are never going to get her, do you hear me never!" I screamed spitting blood from my mouth. "Because we are going to kill you!"

"But you won't John, Grace will be mine by the end of the month mark my words. Either that or she'll be dead." He laughed. His laughter was the last thing I heard before suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head.

"John!" I heard someone yell which woke me up. I opened my eyes to find that I was on the steps to the flat. Looking over I saw Grace and Sherlock running towards me.

"Shit!" I thought.

"John, are you alright?" Sherlock asked helping me up. Slowly we walked through the door and up the stairs. As we got into the parlor, I slowly sat down on the couch.

"You went after Moriarty didn't you." Grace snapped.

"No Grace," I started.

"Don't you dare lie to me John Hamish Watson!" She screamed getting up close to me.

"Ok Grace," Sherlock said grabbing Grace's shoulders. "Give John a change to explain. "

She walked over to the fireplace angrily.

"I went to go out to eat and I was coming home when I got mugged." I lied.

"See Grace, nothing to worry about." Sherlock said.

"Gee, thanks," I said under my breath.

"Why don't you head to bed, it's been a very long day, I'll be in in a minute." Sherlock said and Grace walked over to him and kissed him before she headed into his room glaring at me.

"How did you find him?" Sherlock asked me when he knew Grace was out of the room.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you find Moriarty?"

"I didn't I told you I was mu…"

"You can't lie to me." He said and I knew he was right.

"While you and Grace were on your walk, I went down to see Lestrade and I had him track the phone."

"How did he find it? Every time I have him trace it, the phone is off. "

"Well, this time it was on." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you wouldn't help or you would tell Grace. You were so quick to tell her that you weren't going to go after Moriarty I just figured…"

"I just told her that so she would calm down. I plan on going after Moriarty and I plan on killing him." Sherlock said lowering his voice. "Now, tell me what happened?"

I was just about to tell Sherlock when Lestrade came running into the room.

"John I have been trying to get a hold of you for almost an hour." He gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry I…" Suddenly I could see the panic on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Sherlock it's Daphne," He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"What about her." Sherlock said.

"She's dead." Lestrade said and I watched as Sherlock's face fell.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this, please review! Oh and if you don't remember Daphne you might need to go reread some of Dressed for Murder! Oh and the movie Delicious is a little shout out to Louise Brealey who plays Molly Hooper.


	4. Art contest

Ok so i have decided that i am going to have a art contest what i would like to do is have you all my amazing fans draw paint or what ever a picture of Sherlock and Grace and then in the comments of either The Other Watson, Dressed for Murder, or The Game of Blood put the link of where ever you posted the picture, i would prefer Pinterest or on a Facebook page but as long as i can see it its fine, and then at the end of January i will post the winner and the link to their picture at the end of one of the chapters in The Game of Blood. Have fun and good luck :)


	5. Chapter 4

Sherlock

"She's dead," Lestrade said.

I rushed down the stairs with Lestrade and John behind me.

"What about Grace?" John asked.

"Uh, Lestrade, can you have some guys stay here." I said looking at Lestrade.

"Yes, of course."

"What is going on?' John asked.

"Don't you let anyone in and don't you dare let her leave." I told Lestrade and he nodded as he quickly pulled out his phone.

"What is going on? Who is Daphne?" John demanded as we loaded into Lestrade's car.

"Daphne Blaine."

"And who is that?"

"She was… oh god," I said realizing it. "Lestrade make sure Mycroft doesn't find out about this."

"That might be a little difficult." Lestrade said. "Mycroft is the one who found her, he called it in."

I was silent the rest of the car ride until the car stopped. As I looked out the window, I placed my head in my hands. "Please tell me this isn't the crime scene." I said.

"Sorry Sherlock," Lestrade responded.

"Where is my brother?"

"Talking to Sally," Lestrade replied as we walked into Mycroft's house.

Hanging above the fireplace was Daphne. She looked much older than I remembered her. In the middle of her forehead was a bullet hole.

"Jesus Christ." I said sitting down.

"Sherlock, please explain, who is Daphne Blaine?" John asked.

"She was the women who my brother loved." I said and then I explained everything to John. About Daphne and Mycroft, about Mum's disapproval and about how heartbroken Mycroft was even though he didn't show it. I also told him how I had Lestrade keep an eye on her.

"That's awful, how do you think Mycroft is doing?" John asked as we watched Sally walk in with Mycroft.

"Oh he'll act fine, that's what we Holmes's are known for, acting fine when we really aren't."

"You need to go talk to him, Sherlock, he is your brother."

"He's not going to want to talk to me." I said.

"You have to try."

"Alright John, I'll try." I said slowly walking over to Mycroft.

"Sherlock, I figured Lestrade would call you."

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course, you act as if I have never seen a dead body before."

"But Mycroft we both know that she isn't just a normal dead body." I said and for a split second, I saw Mycroft's face fall. Just as quick, it was back to normal straight and emotion less.

"Brother, just because you have decided to start caring doesn't mean I do and don't assume that I will." Mycroft snapped.

"Don't push me away Mycroft you know you can talk to me." I said.

"Just go Sherlock, go do you do, solve this case." He said as he slowly walked off.

"Sherlock get over here." Lestrade called.

"Did you talk to him?" John asked as I walked with him to Lestrade.

"Yes I did."

"Well…"

"Well what?" I asked. "I told you that he wouldn't want to talk and he didn't"

"Sherlock, we need you to look at the body. Is there anything that stands out to you?" Lestrade said.

"It's obvious, can't you tell."

"Sherlock, you know we can't so please stop rubbing it in." Lestrade snapped.

I sighed in annoyance for the people with such tiny brains in which I was surrounded. "She wasn't killed here there isn't nearly enough blood and there is some skin under her nails she much have put up a fight, didn't do her much good though. Take it to the lab and analyze it. Also the killer clearly must of known about her past fling with my brother and he must have known about Mycroft's feelings for her or else they wouldn't have brought her here."

"Do you have any ideas as to who…" Lestrade started.

"We have to go, if Grace wakes up, your man is only going to be able to hold her for so long, come along John." I said as I walked out the door.

"Uh…ok," I heard Lestrade say.

When we got home, I quietly opened the door, hoping that Grace was asleep.

"Sherlock Holmes!" I heard as I shut the door.

"Looks like you're in trouble." John laughed.

"Wait, why am I the one in trouble, what about you?" I asked.

"Well you did leave her behind."

"But I…" I started.

"Sherlock, get up here." Grace called as I slowly made my way up the stairs. "Now!"

As I walked into the parlor I found Grace standing there, her arms crossed as she glared at me.

"Hi Gracie we just…" I started when she slapped me.

"Do you realize how worried I have been?"

"Grace I.."

"You tell me to go to bed and that you would be coming in a minute. After a half an hour I came out to find you and John gone and a cop waiting for me. I thought something terrible had happened." She said and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Quickly I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, stop." She said trying to push away. "I am mad at you." But the more she tried to get away the closer I would pull her.

"Please forgive me." I begged kissing a spot on her neck that I knew made her weak at the knees.

"Don't…" She sighed and her struggling ceased. "Don't ever do it again." She said.

"I won't," I smiled kissing her.

"Now," she said clearing her throat. "Now come to bed." She said as she pulled me by the hand to my room.

"I was going to talk to John about um… things." I said but she shut the door. "Why Miss Watson are you trying to seduce me…" But I could see that passion was not the emotion that was on her face; it was fear.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it in your eyes you're upset. Please tell me what is going on?"

"The reason we were gone was because Lestrade came, he told us that Daphne was killed."

"Oh my God." She gasped.

"Yeah, and if it could get any worse, Mycroft was the one who found her."

"Poor Mycroft."

"I tried to talk to him but he just shut me out. I'm so worried he's just going to shut everyone out and hold in all his pain and I'm afraid it will kill him."

"He'll talk to you eventually. He's your brother."

"I don't think he will, if I lost you, I would shut everyone out as well." I said

"No Sherlock don't say tha…" Grace started but I stopped her as I pulled her onto the bed.

"But that is never going to happen, because I am never going to let you go." I laughed kissing her pulling her into my arms.

"Well you better let me go because I can't breathe." She laughed as I let go off her and she got on top of me. "I love you," She whispered as she kissed me. "I'll love you till the day I die."

"Which is not going to be for a long, long time." I smiled. "Now it's time to sleep."

Slowly she rolled back onto the bed. She buried her head in my chest as we slowly fell asleep.

_"Daddy, wake up." Someone said shaking me awake. _

_ I groaned as I turned over to see a little dark brown curly haired boy standing next to my bed. Flinging myself backwards, I almost fell. _

_ "It's Christmas Daddy." The boy said as he pulled me out of bed and into the parlor. _

_ As I left my room, I could hear the sound of a child crying. In the parlor a Christmas tree stood with presents underneath that looked to be way too many for John, Grace, and me. _

_ "John Charles Holmes! What did I tell you about waking your father?" I heard a voice say from behind me. _

_ "I'm sorry Mummy." The boy said letting go of my hand. _

_ I turned to see Grace standing in the doorway of the kitchen. In her arms was a crying baby that sat on her large pregnant stomach. _

_ "It's Lizzie; she's been crying since she woke up. I think she wants her daddy." Grace said handing me the baby. As soon as she handed her to me, the child stopped crying. "See. Alright, now John, stop pouting and go open your presents." She said to the curly haired boy and a smile lit up his face as he ran to the tree. "Merry Christmas Sherlock." Grace said kissing me. Slowly I took in everything, the boy who was gleefully tearing away wrapping paper, the baby girl in my arms and Grace, my Grace looking more beautiful that ever standing at my side. A smile creped across my face as I placed my hand on Grace's stomach and kissed her. _

I woke up to see Grace staring at me.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"I just had a nice dream that's all." I said smiling. I guess I never actually had thought about marriage or having children but when I was with Grace I started to think of things that never would have crossed the old Sherlock's mind.

"What was it about?" Grace asked.

"Nothing," I said pulling her closer.

"Oh come on, please." She begged.

"Nope, because I know how much it's going to bug you not knowing." I smiled as she jumped on top of me.

"Tell me." She said kissing my neck.

"No," I said closing my eyes as I grabbed Grace's waist.

"Please," She begged as she started kissing me, her hands running under my shirt.

"Sherlock, I need you to come see this, it seems that…" John started as he burst through the doors. "Oh my god." He said seeing us.

Grace flung herself off me pulling the covers over her head.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute, John." I said.

"Yeah, o…ok." John said leaving a blank expression on his face.

"Ok, Grace, he's gone." I said pulling the covers off to find Grace laughing. "What are you laughing about?" I asked laughing myself.

"I am in so much trouble." She laughed, her laughter sending chills down my spine.

"We can get that sorted out later, right now we should probably go see what John wants." I said as I pulled her up. "Now what do you want John?" I asked walking into the room.

His eyes darted between Grace and me as he cleared his throat. "So, I was checking on my blog and I found that someone had posted a very strange comment, look." John quickly turned the computer screen so I could see. He pointed to one particular comment by none other than the famous, anonymous. I his comment was a url link to my website . "And when I clicked it, this is what I found." John said clicking on it. This led us to one of my old updates. John quickly scrolled down to the comment to find one very daunting message.

"Hello boys and my beautiful Grace, I hope you enjoyed my package and I hope your brother enjoyed his as well, Sherlock. I'm coming so you had better be ready, oh and Grace, I'll see you soon."

Quickly I glanced at Grace who laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Well at least we know what we are up against, the devil himself." Grace said.

"We need to do something." John said shutting the laptop. "Tell Lestrade, something, we need to get Moriarty in jail…"

Suddenly both John and my mobile chimed. Quickly I pulled it out to find a message. It was from Grace.

"Did you…" John started.

"Yeah," I said and I quickly opened the message.

"Don't go to the police, or else I will keep killing more people." The message read.

"Sherlock what…" Grace started but I quickly silenced her placing my finger on my lips.

"He can hear us," I whispered. "What do you want from us!" I screamed into the air. "We aren't going to play your game!"

Suddenly another message, "But Sherlock my dear boy you are already playing. So is that lovely land lady of yours."

A scream ran through the flat.

"Mrs. Hudson!" We yelled bolting out the door. As we rushed down the stairs we suddenly hear something loud crash onto the floor.

"Jesus!" John yelled as we found the door locked

"Mrs. Hudson!" Grace screamed as she pounded on the door.

"Move!" I yelled as I rammed the door down. "Mrs. Hudson," My eyes darted around the room to find Mrs. Hudson lying on the floor, groceries spread around her. "John!" I called as he quickly checked her pulse.

"She's fine," He sighed.

Sighing I turned around to find a body hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh my god, that's Mrs. Hudson's niece." Grace gasped as she fanned Mrs. Hudson.

Suddenly I got another text. "Your move." It read.

"Grace, call the police." I said.

"Sherlock, we can't, you heard what Moriarty said, if we go to the police he will kill more people." Grace said.

"We just won't tell them that we know who it is, plus Moriarty never said anything about the police figuring it out on their own."

"Plus, Mrs. Hudson is going to need to go to the hospital." John said.

"Grace, please," I said handing her my phone.

She sighed as she quickly walking into the hall.

The police and the ambulance didn't arrive for a good ten minutes in which I proceeded to yell at them for. They asked a lot of questions, most of them stupid and irrelevant but I did my best to humor them. After they left, I realized that Grace was gone.

"John, where's Grace." I panicked.

"I thought she was with you," John said.

"No, I sent her to call the police but I haven't seen her since." I said. As I walked into the hall I looked to see the front door wide open.

"John check up stairs!" I yelled as I bolted out the door. My eyes darted up and down the street. I was looking for anything that would give me a clue to where she might be. "Did she run away, was she taken?" I shook my head shaking the bad thoughts away. At the end of the street, a couple was walking towards me. Well, walking probably wasn't the best choice of words the better word was stumbling. They were clearly drunk. They reminded me of my parents. I remember when I was younger; Mycroft took care of me most of the time because my parents were too drunk to even stand up straight. Quickly I looked away down to the other end of the street where a women was yelling at her child. My mother always yelled at me every time I did something she deemed wrong. "Why can't you just grow up!" She yelled at me when she found me in the parlor the couch cushions spread around me. I had made myself a fort where I hoped she couldn't find me. Nothing on the street gave me anything but bad memories.

"Sherlock!" I heard John yell. "She's locked herself in your room." I sighed but my relief was cut short when John said. "She's on the phone with Moriarty."

I took off running, as I reached the door I pulled on the handle but it didn't open.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!" I heard Grace yell.

"Grace open the door!" I screamed slamming my weight into the door hoping it would break.

"If I went with you, would this stop everything." I heard her say.

"Grace no!" I screamed and suddenly the door broke open.

She looked over at me, her eyes wide as I grabbed the phone from her hands.

"She is never going to be yours Jim!" I screamed into the phone. "You lost!" I chucked the phone into the wall shattering it. "Don't you ever do that again!" I screamed at Grace grabbing her shoulders.

"This is my fault Sherlock!" She screamed shoving me back.

"Grace, don't be stupid no its not."

"Can't you see that he is going to keep hurting people until I give myself to him?"

"Do you know what he would do to you! Have you even thought about that?"

"Of course I have Sherlock, would you like me to share with you the nightmares that I have been having!" She yelled.

"Nightmares?" I asked sympathetically.

"Moriarty is clearing going after people we care about. He's hurting them emotionally by hurting people they care about, but who knows how long before he starts hurting them physically. He's already hurt your brother and now Mrs. Hudson. Who is going to be next Sherlock. I'm not going to let more people did because of me, I won't Sherlock." She cried when John suddenly came into the room.

"Lestrade just called, he said that Mrs. Hudson is going fine, she has a small concussion but mostly she is just shaken up." John said.

"I want to go talk to her. " Grace said wiping the tears away.

"Not today, it has been a very exciting morning, I think we all need to rest and calm down." I said rubbing her back.

I watched as John's eyes darted around the room stopping on my mobile which laying pieces in the corner.

"Another one Sherlock," He sighed.

"How many mobiles have you been though?" Grace asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Only three," I smiled.

"Three!" Grace exclaimed.

"And every time he breaks one, he insists on getting a more expensive one the next time." John laughed causing us all to laugh as we walked into the parlor.

"What are we going to do today?" Grace asked as I sat down on the couch pulling her into my lap.

"Maybe we could go out to eat or see a movie." I said when suddenly John pulled out his phone.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen." John said as he handed me the phone.

It was another message from Moriarty.

"No leaving the apartment tonight." I said reading the message out loud. "You three are under house arrest, if you so much as open the front door, I have instructed my men to shoot you, and that includes you Gracie. Have fun."

"He's bluffing," Grace said as she stood up and headed down the stairs.

"Grace what are you doing?' I asked following her.

"Every time, I almost died, Moriarty always saved me, I don't believe he will try and hurt me." Grace threw the door open.

"No!" I screamed as I tackled her to the ground. The bullet sailed over our heads into the banister. Quickly I swung myself around using my feet to slam the door shut, my arms still pinning Grace down. "Are you ok?" I asked her as she stared blankly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said her voice small.

"Don't ever assume you know anything about Moriarty. He doesn't have a pattern, he does what he wants when he wants. He can't keep one thought in his head for very long, it makes him bored. And all Jim Moriarty cares about is being entertained." I said helping her up.

"Ow," She said holding the back of her head.

"Let's go have John check you out." I said helping her up the stairs.

"Well, she doesn't have a concussion which is good." John said after examining Grace. "You're lucky you didn't get shot. Thank God Sherlock was so quick, or you would be dead."

"I wouldn't go that far. He was aiming way to low to hit any vital organs." Grace said.

'What were you even thinking!" John exclaimed.

"Ok, no you two don't start this, the last thing we want you know who to hear is us fighting." I said, "We need to do something quiet."

"How about a movie?" Grace chimed in.

"Well, we don't have any but…" I started.

"Mrs. Hudson's does, I think let go see." She said and we all walked down to Mrs. Hudson's flat carefully passing the front door.

"Nope," I said again as Grace held up another movie. We had been at this for a good half hour and we had been through about twenty movies.

"Sherlock will you just pick one." Grace sighed.

"None of them seem interesting." I said when suddenly I picked up a box set of the show Marple. "Let's watch this." I said.

"No," John said. "We are not watching a murder mystery with you. You'll spoil it."

"It's either this or nothing." I said stubbornly.

"Fine," John sighed as we all headed back up the stairs.

For the rest of the day we watched episode after episode.

"The sister!" I yelled. Every episode I figured out who was the murderer within the first five minutes.

"Stop!" John and Grace would groan.

It was midnight before I had finished all the disks in Mrs. Hudson's collection. I looked over to see that both John and Grace were asleep.

Smiling I picked Grace up into my arms carrying her to my room. After I laid her on the bed I went about the room making sure it was safe. I made sure all the windows were locked not wanted anything to get it. However, when I went to lock the door I remembered that I had broken it. Quickly I propped a chair up against the door before I laid on the bed. Slowly I pulled Grace into my arms protectively. The rest of the night, I laid awake listening to every little sound.

* * *

Alright guys well here it is! Don't forget about the art contest! The Marple shoutout was for Benedict who was on the show in 2008! Please review! Thank you so much for reading i love you all :)


	6. Chapter 5

Grace

"I slowly opened my eyes to find the sunlight peeking through the windows. Looking down I saw an arm wrapped around my waist. Thinking it was Sherlock I intertwined my fingers with his.

"Good morning." I sighed turning over to find that Sherlock was not the man who's hand traced circles on my bare stomach.

"Good morning," Moriarty said kissing me.

That is when I took everything in. I realized that the light sheet was the only thing between his bare body and mine.

"Last night was amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"No!" I screamed struggling but he roughly grabbed my arms.

"Grace," He said shaking me.

I closed my eyes still screaming.

"Grace," He called again.

"No!" I screamed as I pounded my fists on his chest.

"Grace stop, it's me." I heard but this voice wasn't Moriarty it was Sherlock's.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in Sherlock's room with Sherlock pulling me close to him. I gasped as I buried my head in his chest.

"You're ok Gracie it was just a nightmare." Sherlock said.

"I can't keep doing this anymore. I'm tired of being afraid!" I screamed getting up. "Do you hear that you son of a bitch, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Grace," Sherlock said placing his placing his hands on my waist.

I whipped around my lips crushing against Sherlock's. He lifts me up as I wrap my legs around his waist. "I love you," I say as I start to kiss neck. He nibbles on my ear as he stumbles into the bathroom. His lips are once again upon mine as we fall into the shower. My foot hits the knob turning the water on. A small laugh escaped my lips as Sherlock moved his wet curls out of his face. Sherlock took me by surprise when he took his wet shirt off and threw it across the room. The hot water beat against my back as I took in the scene before me. Sherlock was across from me his perfectly toned body glistened as the water hit him. He looked at me with such love as he gently leaned in and laid a soft kiss upon my lips. At that moment, we both knew we were ready. Sherlock's kissing became more fierce as he pushed me back into the tiles gently. "Sherlock," His name escaped my lips as I grabbed onto the belt loops of his pants. Our moment however was abruptly cut short when we heard gunfire coming from down stairs. "John!" I cried as Sherlock helped me up and we both ran for the door. We moved the chair and as we opened the door, we were met by John running in.

"Shut the door, shut the door, shut the door!" John yelled.

Quickly we did as we all slid down leaning against it.

"What is going on?" Sherlock asked.

"I was in the parlor when suddenly I got a text from Moriarty, I didn't even get to read the message before I heard the door break open and then someone started firing." John said. Suddenly I could see him take everything in. "Why are you wet? And Sherlock where is your shirt."

"Uh.." I started.

"Give me your phone." Sherlock demanded.

John handed Sherlock the phone, but I could still feel him staring at me. As soon as Sherlock looked at the his face fell.

"What does it say?" I asked worriedly.

"He's everywhere." Sherlock exclaimed as he dropped the phone and started looking around his room.

"What are you looking for?" John asked as I slowly picked up the phone.

The message read, "I'm done waiting around for you to make a move. Your time has run out. Oh and Sherlock, don't even think about it. Only I get to deflower Grace!"

"Deflower!" I exclaimed.

"What!" John yelled looking at me.

Quickly I deleted the message before John could see it.

"Ha, found it ." Sherlock exclaimed as he grabbed a camera from the wall. Suddenly the door burst open. "Grace!" I heard Sherlock yell when suddenly I felt someone grab my ankles. As they pulled me back, I looked up to see two men rush in going after Sherlock and John with guns, big guns.

"No!" I screamed as the man continued to drop me through the flat. I flipped around so I was on my back. Reaching up I tried to knock the gun out of his belt. He let go of one of my ankles to fix the gun back into place. Using my free foot I quickly kicked him in the crotch. He howled in pain and let go of my feet. Quickly I tried to get back to Sherlock; however, as soon as I stood up I felt is hand wrap around my foot again pulling me down my head hitting the floor hard. Again, I flipped around trying the same thing I had done before but this time he knew what was coming. He turned around holding both of me feet and stepped on my stomach pressing down harder and harder until I heard a crack. I screamed out in pain as he pulled me to the stairs. He continued to pull me down them, my head hitting each individual stairs. By the time we reached the bottom, everything had become blurry. Two gunshot suddenly ran out. "NO!" I screamed and I watched as the man holding me laughed. I reached up again, trying to ignore the pain I felt in my ribs, and grabbed the gun ripping it from his felt. He lunged at me but I quickly pointed and shot. His body fell, his elbow landing right on my ribs. Screaming out in pain I tried to shove the body off but my whole body felt weak. My consciousness kept fading in and out.

"Grace!" I heard someone ell, but their voice sounded so far away that I couldn't tell who it was. "Grace!" The voice said again. The weight on my ribs was instantly gone but the pain still burned through them.

"It hurts," I mumbled closing my eyes hoping it would make the pain go away.

"I know, I'm sorry." The voice said again. He started to talk to someone else but both voices became more and more distant.

"Don't let her fall asleep!" The other voice yelled.

"Gracie, please, don't fall asleep, stay awake." The voice said.

"No ," I groaned when suddenly someone lifted me up causing me to scream as the pain became more severe.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The voice said

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Sherlock looking at me, his eyes full of fear.

"Sherlock," I mumbled.

"I'm here." He said.

I sighed smiling. "You're ok," I said and suddenly things started to become less blurry. The next thing I knew I was laying on the couch my head lying on Sherlock's lap.

"Grace, follow my finger." John said I did as he said but it made my head hurt. "She's got a concussion," He said. "I'm going to check your ribs now ok?" He said.

I nodded as Sherlock grabbed my hand. Slowly John placed his hands on my ribs. As soon as he touched the sore ones, I winced gripping Sherlock's hand hard.

"She has two broken ribs." He sighed.

"What do we do?" Sherlock asked.

"We can't call the police." I mumbled.

"Well, we can't just leave you like this and what about the bodies."

"Why don't we drop them off where they rightly belong." I said handing Sherlock a folded up piece of paper.

"What is this?" Sherlock asked.

"It's what I assume to be Moriarty's address."

"Where did you get this?" John asked grabbing the paper from Sherlock.

"In your coat pocket, and I am very cross at you for lying to me John." I said but there was no anger in my voice.

"What is your plan?' Sherlock asked, "Are we just going to load three dead bodies into a cab?"

"No, I was thinking your brother might be willing to help." I said and I watched a smile creep onto Sherlock's face.

Moriarty

"Sir, please slow down, sir, sir!" My assistant yelled as I whipped the car around the corner.

"They should be back by now and I want to be there to greet our guest." I smiled. Pulling into the garage, I didn't even take the keys out before I bolted into the house. To my disappointment, I found it as empty as I had left it. "Where are they!" I screamed pulling out my phone. Angrily I punched in the number waiting for my men to pick up. A phone ringing echoed through the empty halls.

"Sir?" My assistant started.

"Shut it!" I snapped pointing my gun at him. Slowly I walked around the house listening to the ringing as it became louder and louder. I stopped in front of a closet where the ringing was the loudest. Throwing the door open I found my three men, their bodies stacked on top of one another. Seeing this, I began laughing.

"Sir?"

"They have finally decided to start playing!" I laughed as I shot my assistant.

Grace

Mycroft was quite happy to help us to deliver the bodies, even if he didn't show it. At first, I was very upset that I had to stay home, but when Sherlock volunteered to stay behind, I felt a little better.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he helped me sit up.

"I'm ok?" I lied holding my side.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He said.

"Well maybe when I go see Mrs. Hudson, I'll get myself checked out."

"About that, Grace, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Sherlock I told you I'm done being afraid of him."

"Well at least let me go with you."

"No, Sherlock, I have to do this on my own. I just have to."

"What if Moriarty finds out you are going there." Sherlock said his voice filled with worry.

"You said that you got all of the cameras of the apartment." I told him. While we were waiting for Mycroft to show, Sherlock rummaged through each room finding Moriarty's cameras. There were fifteen total, over half of them in Sherlock's room alone.

"Yes, but I'm not sure." He said his fingers making circles on my back.

"I'll take Johns gun if that will make you feel better," I said.

"A little," He smiled.

"I want to get going before John gets back." I said standing up.

Sherlock put his hands on my back gently supporting me as I started to fall. The pain in my ribs was almost unbearable but I couldn't let Sherlock see how much pain I was in or else he wouldn't let me go.

"Promise me that if you see Moriarty you will shoot him, don't hesitate Grace." Sherlock said handing me the gun.

"I will." I said.

Slowly I made my way outside with Sherlock's help who then called me a cab.

"You come back to me," He sighed.

"I love you." I said quickly kissing him as I got into the cab. As the cab drove away I looked out the window at Sherlock who stood there, and for a moment, I thought he was going to chase after the cab.

When I got to the hospital, I went to the front desk where the lady told me what number Mrs. Hudson room was. As I made my way through each hall, I pretended that the pain in my ribs was not as bad as it felt. Each room began to blur together and I must have made a wrong turn because I turned onto the hall that led to the morgue. I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally ran into someone. "Oh I'm so sor…" I said looking up to find that it was Moriarty. He stood there a wicked smile on his face and a bloody knife in his hand.

"Hello Grace." He purred.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Alright so this Point of View is super long so I split it into two part so here is part one please review and i will hopefully have part 2 up soon. :)

* * *

Sherlock

"You what!" John yelled at me after I explained where Grace was. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"She didn't want me to!" I yelled back.

"You should have gone anyway!"

"John she has to do this on her own."

"Bullshit she does! If she dies Sherlock, I swear to God her blood will be on your hands!" John screamed, his words hitting me hard, like a punch to the chest. "Sherlock, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." John's voice softened.

"No, you're right, if Grace dies it will be my fault and I will never be able to live with myself." I said my voice hitching in my throat. "But I have faith in her; she'll come back safe and sound."

"Let's hope." John sighed.

The waiting was the worst part. John and I just sat in silence the worry consuming us.

"What if…" John started breaking the silence.

"No, John, no what if's. Talk to me about something else or else the worry is going to kill me." I said.

"Uh… What are we going to do about Moriarty?" He asked causing me to laugh. "I'm sorry it's the only thing I can think about." John sighed.

"It's ok, me too." I said.

John's phone suddenly buzzed and I felt my heart stop.

"John?"I asked my voice wavering.

"Oh God," He gasped as he threw me the phone.

"I'm so glad that I am on your mind Sherlock," The message read. "I think I'm blushing. Anyway, I thought I would pay a visit to St. Barts again maybe I'll run into someone."

"Grace!" I yelled as I quickly sprinted out the door.

"Call Molly!" John yelled from behind me.

My hands shook as I typed in the number, "Please pick up, please." I begged as the phone rang.

"Hello," I heard the voice say, however it wasn't Molly that answered, it was Grace.

"Oh thank God," I gasped skidding to a stop. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Sherlock, but…" Grace started.

'Wait why do you have Molly's phone?" I asked and suddenly the fear hit me again.

"He was here," Grace's voice cracked. "I'm fine but Molly… Molly, he must have attacked her and I tried to help, but I don't know and the doctor's won't tell me anything."

"We will be right there." I said but I couldn't move, everything hurt and my chest felt hallow.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" John asked.

I tried to talk but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

"Is it Grace?" John's eyes filled with tears.

"It's… Molly," I gasped.

"Oh God," John said.

"Grace needs us to get to the hospital."

"Well let go," John said but I still stayed still. John called a cab but I still didn't move. "Sherlock let's go!" He yelled.

"I can't, what if…" I started.

"No Sherlock, you said no what ifs," He said shoving me into the cab.

When we got to the hospital, we were taken from hallway after hallway. It felt never ending and as we passed through each hallway, the panic grew and grew. We finally turned onto the last hallway and I saw Grace sitting in a chair her head in her hands.

"Grace!" I called and she quickly looked over at me as she stood up. The whole front of her shirt and her pants were covered in blood along with her hands. I ran to her pulling her into my arms not caring about the blood. I placed my head on the back of her head pulling her close. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Unexpectedly I felt Grace shaking. I looked to see that she was crying.

"I found her Sherlock, there was so much blood. I did what I thought you would do, I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't." She cried, "I yelled for ten minutes but no one came, I tried carrying her, but I wasn't strong enough. I had to drag her until I could find someone that could help." Her breathing started to get raspy.

"Grace, you did all you could." I said.

"He was here Sherlock, I saw him. I turned the corner and he was standing there, staring at me smiling. I remembered what you said about shooting him. I tried, but when I reached for my gun, Moriarty grabbed me and he told me that Molly was the first of many. Then he held a knife up to my neck. I thought he was going to kill me and all I could think about was you and John and how I was never going to see you two again and then I thought about Molly all alone dying in there and then I thought about how simple life would be if I was dead." I looked at her panicked and she must have seen my panic because she quickly said. "But then I thought about what it would do to you and John if I did die. But Moriarty did nothing, he just walked away. I went to save Molly and I let him get away. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed leaning into my chest.

"Grace, you did the right thing." I said pulling her closer.

After I calmed Grace, down John took her to one of the doctor's to check out her ribs leaving me alone. I sat in the chair my hand in my hands waiting for news about Molly. As the minutes ticked on and on, I ran through the thoughts in my head of the chance that Molly had. By the amount of blood on Grace's clothes and hands, I thought that the chance was very slim.

"Mr. Holmes," Someone said and my head snapped up to see a doctor standing in front of me.

"How is she?" I asked jumping to my feet.

"She's going to make it." The doctor said causing me to sigh. "But she is lucky, if that girl hadn't found her when she did, Miss Hooper would be dead. "

"Can I go see her?" I asked.

"She's heavily sedated but yes I suppose, but the police will be here in a few minutes and they will have some question for you." He said as he walked off.

"Sherlock," I heard a voice call and I saw Grace coming down the hall.

"How are you?"I asked pulling her gently towards me.

"She has two broken ribs and a concussion," John said. "The doctor said she had to take it easy." He glared at me.

Smiling, I raised my hands up in surrender. "Did you go see Mrs. Hudson?" I asked.

Grace shook her head, "No, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I did," John said. "I tried to explain to her what has been going on, without putting her in any more danger. She was cross that Sherlock didn't come to see her, but I told her you were waiting for news on Molly."

"What did you find out?" Grace asked.

"Molly is fine, thanks to you. The doctor said that if you hadn't had found her when you did Molly would be dead." I said, but I could see that it wasn't making her feel any better. "The doctor said we can go in, but she's sedated." I opened the door and John walked in, but Grace stayed.

"I'll just stay here." She said.

"Grace…" I started.

"No, no I'll be fine, I can't go in."

"Ok Grace," I sighed kissing her forehead.

As I walked into the room, I saw Molly lying there, wires everywhere. The sound of the heart monitor echoed through the white room. Her face looked so pale against the pillow.

"Oh my God." John gasped as he picked up Molly's chart.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"It says she had multiple stab wounds to the abdomen."

"Grace was right." I gasped.

"What?"

"She said that it was just a matter of time before he hurt someone we cared about and look, he almost killed Molly."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, first of all we need to send Grace away for awhile."

"Wait why?'

"She won't let us go after Moriarty without her, and I can't risk losing her. I was thinking we could send her to Paris or somewhere far away. Maybe we could send her to your sisters." I said.

"How do you plan on doing this? Grace is not just going to leave willingly." John said as he put the chart down.

"I don't know but I will figure it out tomorrow. I want to spend some time with her, if that's all right with you."

"She's not going to forgive you easily you do realize that right."

"I know but her safety is more important to me."

John looked down and I swear for a split second a smile was upon his face. "Let's go," I said.

I opened the door to see Grace sitting in the chair looking at me. The sun hitting her eyes making them a warm chocolate color. "Ready?" I asked her and she nodded as I held her close.

After we talked to the police, we headed home. The rest of the day, I didn't let Grace get more than a few feet away from me. I knew that she could tell something was wrong but I tried my best to hide my sadness and I could tell John was too.

Before it was time to head to bed, I went to my room giving John and Grace some time alone. I wasn't prepared for the goodbye. I knew what waited for me in the morning. John was right, Grace would hate me and I didn't think things were going to be the same way again but I had to make sure she was safe. I could almost feel the tenseness in the air as Grace came into the room.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

"No question Grace, tonight it's just you and me." I said pulling her close. Softly I placed a kiss on her lips. She pulled me back onto the bed. I propped myself up on my arms as not hurt her ribs.

"Sherlock?" She asked looking up at me; her hair sprawled around her head like a halo.

"Are you ok?" I asked afraid I had hurt her.

"I'm fine." She said placing her hand on my cheek. Her skin was cold as usual, but it felt good upon mine. "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you." I said as she kissed me. The soft kissed became fiercer and fiercer. A soft moan escaped my lips as Grace started to unbutton my shirt. Just before she pushed it off my shoulders, I stopped her. "Are you sure about this?" I asked not wanting to go any further unless she was absolutely ready.

"I'm ready Sherlock, I want you." She said and I think that some part of her knew what was happening tomorrow. Throwing the shirt, I began kissing her again my hands trembling as I grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her. We both continued undressing one another piece by piece until there was nothing left to remove. The moonlight shone through the window onto Grace's naked form.

"You're so beautiful." I breathed as I gently ran my fingers across her ribs causing her to tremble.

"Sherlock," She begged and I quickly silenced her with a kiss. We made love again and then again, letting go of everything and for one night, the only thought in my head was about a gorgeous girl who loved me and how much I was desperately in love with her. After we were done, we lay in each other arms.

"Grace," I breathed as she looked up at me with so much love in her eyes. "I love you so much." I said my voice cracking.

"I love you too." She smiled.

As we both drifted off to sleep, I swear I could hear someone's quiet sobbing.


End file.
